


A World Without Dust (In Progress)

by KotoneJunan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gen, Male-Centric, RWBY au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoneJunan/pseuds/KotoneJunan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman Torchwick knows that so long as people depend on Dust, the Schnee Dust Company isn't going to change its ways. His solution? Get Dust out of the equation. Roman takes 13 young boys and carries them with him, changing the way the world of Remnant viewed Dust forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Collection

Roman read the newest scrap of news, a light scoff leaving his lips. Another Faunus protest. They protested the methods of the Schnee Dust Company, and the places of service that failed to serve them, but they never realized that in the end, they were still chivying along the agenda of the billion-Lien company. He chuckled lowly. He had a plan of his own, one that he was sure would soon be noticed.

 

* * *

 

 

He was tired, but small feet pounded against stone, racing away from the angry noise of the people behind him, delving into the relative safety of the city underground, rife with thieves and organized criminals lounging around the edges, eyeing the tasty armful of bread in his hands.

Silver stopped to catch his breath, tearing a small chuck to feed himself with, sometimes letting the pieces soak in water to get something to drink too. It tasted funny, but it was food.

His bread done, he sat on the ground, legs out as he watched the prostitutes slink out into the rain; they always got better business when what little they covered was visible through fabric, though he didn’t understand why. He tucked his legs in at the rumble of a car; it wouldn’t do to get caught by that nasty man again. The car stopped, two men got out, judging by the sounds of lustful voices.

"The kid’s here?" An unfamiliar, yet kind voice asks, even as Silver prepares to flee.

"Yeah. Damn brat has been putting my gals out of a room to make money in," The man growls, this one more familiar. Silver inches carefully away, even as curiosity keeps him near.

"That sounds awful." The other man is sarcastic - though the nasty one continues, clearly thinking him sincere.

"The brat’s yours, though I don’t know what you’d want him for." His shelter is stripped away, and Silver presses against the brick in wide eyed fear. The new man is dressed in black, red, and white, holding an umbrella over his head and watching him with a keen, yet oddly kind gaze.

"Hello little one," The man said kindly. "My name is Roman. What’s yours?" He asked, eyes dancing as he watched Silver, smiling down at him.

"I call myself Silver," He said finally, feeling slightly braver. Roman smiled.

"Well then Silver, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Roman Torchwick."


	2. Mercury Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking names and strays shouldn't really be so difficult...

One of the little terrors, currently in his arms. Roman smirked slightly, allowing him to look around, properly awed with all that he saw, grey eyes wide and curious with the large house.

Roman carried around the small boy, watching as his head swiveled around, taking in everything he could with big eyes.

"We’re going to live here?" He asked, hopeful. Roman chuckled.

"No, sorry kiddo. This is where you’ll be staying until I can find enough kids to go with you to the village." Silver drooped slightly.

"Oh… So you’ll just be dumping me off somewhere?" He said, disappointed. Roman chuckled softly in answer, shaking his head.

"Not at all. You see, I’m planning a big project," He explained, as the boy wiggled slightly on his hip. "But we can’t do it alone, or we’ll be tired all the time." Silver looked up, frowning suspiciously.

"But then my place will get small." He said finally.

"You’ll have your own house," Roman reassured him. Silver’s eyes went wide again, as he stared at him.

"You’re kidding." Silver declared, as Roman set him down on a seat.

"No joke," He promised, picking up a book. "You can read, right?" Roman asked him, and Silver looked slightly offended.

"Of course I can read!" He said, somewhat indignant. Roman rolled his eyes, before sliding the book over.

"Pick a name then. First and last, just for official records." Silver frowned, but began to browse.

"Do I have to?" He asked, a little sad.

"It’s a little harder to make proper papers with only one name." Silver sighed, and obediently returned to browsing. A little while later, Silver tugged on his pant leg.

"Yees?" Roman asked, looking away from his tea and newspaper.

"I’ve got my name." He said proudly. "Mercury Black!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't a fan of the Faunus, but they were cute kids all the same.

Roman had tucked Mercury into bed, with strict instructions for the boy to stay put and go to bed. Mercury had complied, already half-asleep when he was tucked in, and Roman headed back out to the Vacuo nightlife. He needed more than just streetrats and runaways, but they were a firm foundation to start with.

 

* * *

 

Blond, matted hair. Gum in a small tail, which was half tucked away, into equally filthy blue pants several sizes too large. Blue gray, staring wide-eyed up at him with the most heartbreakingly terrified expression he had ever seen, before their owner squeaked softly, backing away as his tail wrapped around a too-skinny waist.

"You want me?" His voice was raw; Roman doubted the child used it much, more concerned with avoiding attention rather than seeking it. Roman smiled down at him, nodding gently.

"I do," He agreed warmly. "Think that that’s going to be okay?" He asked, eyes warm. His eyes grew watery, and he nodded, gleefully launching himself into a sterile white jacket.

He was very giggly as Roman put oil in his tail to remove the gum.

"What’s your name?" Roman asked kindly, carefully removing the sticky mess from delicate fur as the boy played with a small duck, making happy quacking noises.

"Sun Wukong!" He squeals, dunking the duck under before making it surface. "Quack quack!" He giggled again, clearly entertained. Roman rolled his eyes, but noted the name for future reference. That name used to belong to a prominent Faunus family… There couldn’t be a correlation though. He would have heard if their heir was missing, let alone cast out to the streets.

"A good name." He agreed calmly, grabbing some good shampoo to wash out his hair with. "How would you like to meet someone your age?" Sun lit up, and beamed at him.

"Yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of mine that's also on Tumblr. Feel free to take a look at it there, but each chapter will be posted here eventually.


End file.
